His Little Prankster
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Cameron has stolen something very precious, House has no clue, and wilson seems getting mixed into there drama. rated T for later chapters, CameronXHouse CameronXWilson


Well, here's a new project testing out my fingers to see if there up to writing a House fic

**Well, here's a new project testing out my fingers to see if there up to writing. **

Chapter 1

-Childish-

House was tapping his fingers on the desk, he just woke up from a midday nap in the clinic and was not happy, he just called his little ducklings to his office after hobbling up two floors using an IV stand, not his usual support.

Foreman appeared in the doorway Chase close behind.

"So what seem to be wrong with this picture?" House asked, fingers still tapping rhythmically on the desk.

"Umm… Cameron's not here?" Chase inquired nervously; he knew right away that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Mmm nope, any other guesses?" House was more then slightly irritated and was wanting answers.

Chase was settled in a chair furthest from house, and Foreman was standing by the door, a quick escape seemed like a good idea.

"I've gotta go with the IV stand." Wilson poked his head through the door, glass walls didn't provide much privacy, and Wilson had hearing like a bat.

"Bingo and Wilson wins the big prize of telling the class why I have an IV stand." House stood up leaning forward on the desk; he took all pressure off his bad leg.

"I think I can fill this one in, your cane's gone." Foreman halfheartedly pointed to the side of House's desk.

"Man you guys are good, come on chase I think you can answer this last question. Where is my cane? I close my eyes for a moment and my cane is gone, who ever pulled this prank should fess up. Because I will make your life a living hell, I can guarantee that."

Wilson looked at the faces of House's team and noticed for the first time Cameron wasn't there, with a quizzical look to House he left them to duke it out.

Walking down the halls of the hospital he ran into Cuddy, and she did not look happy.

"Where's House?" Cuddy asked exasperatedly

"I think its best you didn't yell at him right now, someone stole his cane, and he can't go anywhere." Wilson looked sympathetically at Cuddy, hoping she would be nice to House for once in her life.

"We'll he's supposed to be on clinic duty, who's going to do it?" Cuddy's eyes darted down the halls and behind her, she needed to find a replacement and it didn't seem likely that House would let Foreman, Chase, or Cameron do it.

"Hey have you seen Cameron? I think she's hiding."

Cuddy put a hand on her forehead "Uh… yah I think I saw her down by the clinic about fifteen minutes ago. Listen I need to go find a nurse to take over the clinic, I'll see you later." With that she stalked down the hall.

10 minutes later Wilson found Cameron hiding behind a stack of files, nose buried into a case.

"Boo" Wilson had leaned down stealthily and scared the shit out of Cameron.

"Jesus Wilson! Don't scare me like that!" Cameron had a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"So Cameron, where's House's cane?" Wilson had his arms crossed, leaning against the counter.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron's face grew red.

"Oh nothing, House seems to have lost his cane… and you were the last one seen anywhere near the scene of the crime." Wilson leaned forward for emphasis.

"I have no idea what your talking bout!" Cameron swiveled in her chair and a clanking sound could be heard. The brunette cringed.

Inspecting the desk Cameron was sitting at, the item in question was found lying on the floor. "I see we have a thief in our midst." Wilson reached out to grab the cane, but was intercepted when Cameron kicked her leg up and pinned his arm to the bottom of the desk.

"You touch that and I swear I will break it off." Cameron snarled at him.

A resident nurse stopped in her tracks, looking over at the pair all she could see was a glare on Cameron's face and grin on Wilson's while kneeling before her. The nurse scurried along when she received the same glare from Cameron.

"You have to give it back you know"

"Give what back your hand or the cane?"

"Both preferably" Cameron moved her leg and Wilson retrieved his hand. "Why do you have House's cane? He's pretty pissed off you know"

"I could have guessed that myself. I have my reasons Wilson, but if you say ANYTHING to him I will take your hand off" her voice was low and dangerous.

"As long as you know what your doing" the male doctor stood up and took his leave.

Grabbing the cane Cameron high tailed to the main desk, punched out and took off for home, she wasn't about to be discovered with house's cane.

The next morning a note was found on House's desk. Picking it up the gimped man read through it quickly.

_House_

_Your cane is safe and sound, but you're going to have to find it._

_There will be clues as you go along._

_Don't bother asking the nurses and doctors they don't know _

_anything about it._

_Always _

_Your prankster_

House was angry no doubt about it, but he was curious as well, someone wanted his attention and they definitely got it.

**Ok I know it kinda sucks, but I want your opinion. Its short for a first chapter but bear with me, this is gonna be my new project, and don't worry I haven't abandond my other projects.**


End file.
